1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silent alarm system for a cash drawer and more particularly pertains to a new cash register alarm system for sounding an alarm to the police without delay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of silent alarm system for a cash drawer is known in the prior art. More specifically, silent alarm system for a cash drawer heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,877; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,060; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,166; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,752; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cash register alarm system. The inventive device includes a cash drawer having a bottom wall and a back wall, and also includes a tray having a bottom wall and a back wall and plurality of partitions spaced apart and forming compartments therebetween, and further includes a plurality of sensors disposed in the compartments in the bottom wall of the tray, and also includes a plurality of electrical current contact members disposed upon the back walls of the cash drawer and the tray. More than one compartment without paper money will expose the sensors to light which will acutate the alarm system to the police.
In these respects, the cash register alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sounding an alarm to the police without delay.